Mi nueva familia
by AlessiaSky
Summary: Chelia ingresa, gracias a su prima, en Lamia Scale.¿Como fueron sus primeros días?¿Qué sintió?... Este oneshot participa en el Reto: Mis primeros días en el Gremio del Foro Grandes Juegos Mágicos.


**Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**

 **Este One-shot participa en el reto Mis Primeros días en el Gremio, del Foro Grandes Juegos mágicos!**

* * *

-Ya estamos llegando, Chelia.

Chelia miraba a su alrededor, encantada. ¡Por fin era lo bastante mayor para unirse a un gremio! Llevaba esperando esto desde que su prima Sherry le conto por primera vez lo maravilloso que era su gremio y el ¡AMOR! que se respiraba dentro. Su pelo rosa amarrado en dos coletas se agitaba rápidamente por la de veces que movía su cabeza para empaparse de los detalles más nimios de toda la ciudad. Sherry se rio.

-Cuidado que te vas a quedar sin cabeza, prima. Mira delante de ti.

Chelia miró hacia delante. Ahí estaba. Su sueño hecho realidad. Lamia Scale se erguía delante de ella, imponente. Chelia cogió su maleta y entró corriendo, emocionada. Nada más entrar, se tropezó estrepitosamente. Chelia se puso de rodillas, ya acostumbrada a caerse continuamente. La verdad, era torpe hasta extremos inimaginables. Su mirada examinó todo su alrededor. Era un sitio bastante grande y bonito. La gente hablaba animadamente, sin darse cuenta de su entrada. Su mirada se desvió hacia un chico que estaba en la pared, apoyado. Chelia soltó de golpe su maleta y lo miró embobada a la vez que sonrojada. Su cabello era plateado y sus ojos negros. Era hermoso, pensó Chelia. Una sensación le recorría por todo el pecho. Chelia se lo tocó, extrañada. ¿Esto era…amor? El chico la miró y alzó una ceja.

-¿Y tú quién eres, pequeña?-al darse cuenta de que se había caído, se despegó de la pared y la miró, preocupado-¿Estas bien? ¿Te has hecho daño?

Sherry entró corriendo y jadeó, cansada.

-¡Chelia, no salgas corriendo así!

Ella no le prestó atención. Se fue levantando poco a poco con su mirada aún fija en el chico. Sherry se dio cuenta de este detalle y se acercó a ellos, sonriente. Al mirar al chico, se sonrojó un poco.

-Lyon, te presento a nuestra nueva integrante, Chelia Blendy. Es la prima de que te hable.

Lyon sonrió a Chelia. El corazón de Chelia dio un vuelco.

-¡Ah, eres tú! Iré a avisar a la maestra.

Él se alejó. Sherry y Chelia suspiraron a la vez.

-Es guapísimo…/es hermosooo…

Chelia y Sherry se miraron a la vez, sorprendidas. Sherry parpadeó confusa.

-¿Te gusta?

Chelia se sobresaltó e intento contestar, sonrojada como un tomate.

-¡Yo…yo…o sea…él!

Sherry entrecerró los ojos y acerco su cara a la de Chelia con una sonrisa.

-Vaya, vaya, prima, parece que también te has enamorado de MI Lyon.

Esta vez Chelia fue la que entrecerró los ojos.

-¿TU Lyon? No lo creo.

Sherry junto sus manos, soñadora.

-¡Nuestro amor es muy grande, Cheria! No puedes hacer nada contra él.

Cheria sonrió esta vez.

-No lo creo. Puede que mi amor hacia él aun sea joven, pero conseguiré que se enamora de mí.

-¿Eso es una apuesta, prima?

-¡Lo es!

Ellas acercaron sus rostros, con sonrisas de desafío.

-¡Ya basta! ¡Las dos, empezad a girar!

Cherry empezó a girar como una peonza. Estuvo así durante diez segundo, hasta que cayó al suelo, mareada. A su lado, Sherry se encontraba en el mismo estado.

-¡Girad, girad y girad sin parar! ¡Más os vale que os estéis quietas, sino queréis girar!

-Oba-obabasama creo que se ha pasado…

-¡Tienes que hacerlas girar más!

-No tienes por qué enfadarte por eso…además,se supone que NO tiene que hacerlas girar más.

Chelia se cogió la cabeza con ambas manos mareada. Miró hacia arriba y vio a tres personas junto con Lyon. Chelia esbozó una gran sonrisa y abrazó a la mujer mayor que se encontraba delante de ella.

-¡Abuela, gracias por dejarme entrar!

Chelia empezó a girar nuevamente.

-¡Casi me dejas sin cuello, Chelia!

Chelia se rio mareada. Cuando se le paso el mareo, observó a las otras dos personas. Una tenía unas cejas demasiados grandes y otro parecía un perro. Les sonrió abiertamente.

-¡Encantada! ¡Me llamo Chelia! ¡Un gusto conocerlos!

Los dos se sonrojaron un poco.

-¡Eres demasiado linda!-gritó enfadado el tipo-perro. Chelia se sobresaltó, asustada. El de las cejas suspiró.

-No le hagas caso, se enfada por nada. Un gusto conocerte a ti también, él se llama Toby y yo Yuka.

Chelia inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, extrañada. Eran personas…bastantes peculiares. Aún asi, sonrió. Esto empezaba a sentirse como estar en familia.

Después de un pequeño tour, Chelia fue llevada a su nueva habitación. Ella se despidió de su prima en la entrada. Chelia entró contenta. Se había divertido muchísimo (aunque había girado más que el mundo por culpa de su abuela).Se duchó y se vistió en su pijama. A continuación, se sentó en el escritorio que había al lado de la ventana, por la cual se podía ver toda la ciudad. Chelia empezó a escribir en una especie de libretita.

`` _Querido diario:_

 _¡Hoy por fin he entrado en Lamia Scale! Aún no me lo puedo creer. Es tal y como pensaba. Me he divertido muchísimo y he conocido a bastante gente. ¿Sabes qué? También he conocido a un chico bastante guapo. Se llama Lyon y ¡creo que me enamorado de él! No, espera, sé que me enamorado de él. ¡Ojala mi amor sea correspondido! Hoy no he empezado con ningún trabajo, según mi abuela, aún tengo que entrenar bastante para empezar. ¡Pero no importa! ¡Me esforzare muchísimo! Bueno, ya se ha hecho tarde, me voy a dormir. ¡Dulces sueños a ti también, diario!_

Chelia se estiró y se acostó en su cama, feliz. Mañana también iba a ser un día grandioso.

Chelia empezó el día con una sonrisa bien grande. La había venido a recoger Lyon y estuvo hablando con él durante toda la mañana. Por el mediodía, todos los miembros se reunieron para darle la bienvenida a Chelia oficialmente y montaron una buena fiesta. Chelia bailó e incluso canto, feliz. Poco a poco se iba haciendo un hueco en esta gran familia llamada Lamia Scale. Pronto se hizo de noche. Todo el mundo estaba cansado ya, pero Lyon se acercó a Chelia y le preguntó:

-Eh, Chelia, ¿y tú que magia tienes? Sherry nunca me la ha dicho.

Chelia le sonrio, feliz.

-Mi magia es la God Slayer del Cielo.

Lyon la miro confuso, a lo que Chelia rio.

-Es una magia muy antigua, casi desconocida.

-En eso tienes razón, pequeña.

Una voz vino de detrás de Chelia. Ella se giró, sorprendida. Un hombre mayor, con una gran barba, la miraba amablemente.

-Perdona por no presentarme, Chelia. Mi nombre es Jura y soy un mago de clase S de nuestro gremio.

Chelia emitió un grito sorprendido y emocionado.

-¡Guau! ¡¿Usted es un mago de clase S?! ¡Increíble!- en ese momento, Chelia bostezó haciendo un gran ruido. Todos se rieron, divertidos, incluso Chelia. Se restregó los ojos.

-Creo que me voy a ir a dormir, ¡Buenas noches a todos!

Se despidió agitando la mano. Caminó hacia su habitación con una sonrisa adormecida. Se duchó y se puso el pijama. Cogió su diario y lo llevó hacia su cama. Se acostó y empezó a escribir:

 _``Querido diario:_

 _¡Hoy también ha sido un día fantástico! ¡Me han montado una fiesta de bienvenida todos juntos! Me he divertido mucho y ¡he podido hablar mucho con Lyon! He conocido a Jura, mago de clase S de Lam…quiero decir, de nuestro gremio, ¡jeje! También he oído hablar de Fairy Tail, un gremio que era muy famoso antes, pero sus miembros desaparecieron hace ya 2 años…Dicen que había una maga que tenía magia de Dragon Slayer del cielo, ¡Me gustaría conocerla! No sé porque, pero tengo la sensación de que me caería muy bien…´´_

En ese punto, Chelia paró de escribir y miró al cielo a través de la ventana, pensativa. Estuvo así durante unos minutos y con una mirada cariñosa, escribió:

 _`` ¿Sabes? Ya considero completamente a Lamia Scale como mi familia…Yo…desde que murieron mis padres juntos con los de Sherry…me he sentido muy triste. Pero siempre lo he ocultado, por supuesto. No quería preocupar ni a mi abuela ni a Sherry. Pero ahora…ahora siento que estoy en una gran familia y eso me hace muy, muy feliz. ¡Estoy deseando pasar muchos años en este gremio y hacer muchos trabajos con mi prima, con Lyon, en fin…con todos! ¡Me despido por hoy! ¡Buenas noches!_

Chelia se acostó otro día más con una sonrisa, su mente llena de las de aventuras que iba a vivir en Lamia Scale. Las estrellas de la noche se iluminaron momentáneamente, deseándole suerte a la pequeña maga. Quién sabe, la vida es corta y hay que vivirla al máximo, pensó Chelia mientras caía en un dulce sueño.

* * *

Esperó que os halla gustado!Dejad Reviews si queréis!

 ** _¡Hasta más ver!_**


End file.
